sometimes you need hope
by mtgf301456
Summary: it a divergent high, but she has a kid and goes to school for senior year and have a tragic past of tris that still haunts her and hold her back but want happens if she see a pair of blue eyes will she fall in love or would her past hold her back to love someone that she hasn't seen her childhood friend since she was 10 years old
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes you need hope**

Summary: it a divergent high, but she has a kid and goes to school for senior year and Have a tragic post of tris that still hold her back but what happens she sees a pair of blues eyes or will her past affect her now to love interests

**Chapter one**


	2. Chapter 3

**Sometimes you need hope**

Summary: it a divergent high, but she has a kid and goes to school for senior year and Have a tragic post of tris that still hold her back but what happens she sees a pair of blues eyes or will her past affect her now to love interests (a/n** i will post the actual chapter tomorrow do want chapters long or short)**

**chapter one : new me**

**I DON'T DIVERGENT VERONICA ROTH AND THIS PLOT BELONG TO .TURTLE**

I woke up two noise daughter Natalie and my alarm I slam my alarm and I broke and i heard my door open Natalie whisper which hardly happens

Natalie: wake up mommy

i got up and i got up and change to one shoulder tight black shirt has a sliver infinity sign and skinny jeans black as always and sliver hi tops

after the peter problem the result was having natalie and my parents died and my brother my murder

**Flashback**

After the rape I was late one day I rush to the bathroom and threw up and I got the pregnancy test I waited... waited and then 3 minutes later it turns out to be **POSITIVE**I fell to the ground and cry ,cry and cry then my brother came and saw me on the groundand saw the pregnancy test and look at it and said

Caleb:**WHO GOT YOU PERGNANT BEATRICE with vemon**

me: p-p-peter

Caleb: you liar he would never do that he my best friend he would never

me:** well he did who are going to believe me or peter you know what forget it**

**then **my parents came and my dad yell which he never did

Dad: **WHAT THE HELL IS THERE ARGUING FOR **

caleb gave him the pregnancy test and my dad was furious and my mom was about to cry she was the only one who knew peter rape me

my mom was abut to talk but dad got to her

DAD:** GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE YOU ARE NOT IN THIS FAMILY ANYMORE**

He grab my neck and push me out the door and lock it and i put my head on the door and i heard a **SMACK AND A CRY**

**i tried to open the door but he lock it and i bawl and fell asleep on the ground**

Andrew pov

I can't believe my own daughter got her pregnant she was no longer in the family i kick her out and natalie said

Natalie: sweetheart she was raped and **Ahh**

I smack her **HARD **and i look at the ground and Caleb was in front of natalie protecting her from me and said

Caleb: what the hell what wrong with you just because she got pregnant doesn't mean you hit my mother

tris pov

i woke up in a house on a bed and saw two boys and they knock on the door and i said

tris: come in

zeke: hi what your name

me: tris

zeke: are you okay you where past out on the ground

I nodded my head no and i cry and zeke came on the bed and hug me i look at him he didn't give me a kick puppy look then i said

me: thank you for everything my parents disowned me because i got raped and pregnant

he had steam out of his ears and said

zeke: why would someone do that to a 16 years old it not your fault i protect you and help you with the baby okay?

i nodded and said

me: thank you so much

**end of flashback **

Here i am tris pedrad and have two idiot brothers I walk to the door and see then wrestling I laugh and had a smile and separated them and the babysitter came and all three of s got in my sea-green and black strip in the front charger and go to school because the final year **I WILL NOT TAKE ANY SHIT THIS YEAR AND NEVER ANYONE BRING ME DOWN NEW YEAR; NEW ME**

_**HOPE YOU LIKE REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW DON'T BE PANSYCAKES BE DAUNTLESS**_

**Chapter 2**

Once I got out of my car and Zeke and Uriah , once they got out and close the door I lock the car and wrap arm over my shoulder and i walk to the office and got my schedule and went put my books in my locker and close it and then Christina and her plastics (**a/n shout out to means** girls)

Christina: look who back the preggo I heard there a new boy in school why don't you bang him first

me: how about no just because I got pregnant does mean i wanted to get bang i bet you probably bang the whole school when i only got bang once

hey everyone who got bang by Christina and how many times

everyone that I heard was about 5 or 6 i look at her and smirk then she bitch slap me and I i punch her in the face and stubble back a little and she charge at me and i dodge and her face hit the lockers i start laughing and i fell once i fell laughing she attack me but her face land on the ground I laugh harder than ever then the coach came and saw me, Uriah, Zeke, and the school laughing and then the coach grab me and Christina i stand up but i lean on my locker for support then coach said

coach: what happen

me: she attacking me first

Christina: no she attack me

me: you suck at lie hey did Christina hit me first

everyone: yup

I look at her and smirk and coach took her arm to the principal office

then everyone went to class I went to math and a half way thorough the class then the bell rings and went P.E I went to go change and and went inside the gym them eric came and said

Eric: what up stiff and he started to touch my back and going down i grab his wrist and twist it and around his back and pull his shoulder to his arm and kick both of his knees and fell on to the ground

me: stay away from and we won't have a problem i got up and i bump into someone is said

me: sorry i wasn't looking-

four: it okay I'm four what yours

when i look up he had the deepest blues eyes that remember Toby when i was 10 years old when he had leave because his father got a premonition

then i answer

me: nice to meet you do want hang you with my friends

**four POV**

when saw the blonde girl ( i think blondes are smart btw) back herself up and walk away and she bump into me and mumble sorry and she look up and she had gray-blue eyes that remind me about bea before i left because of Marcus i really miss her i wonder what she doing now then coach started talking

coach: no introductions start running 20 laps

no problem i started to run but tris caught up to me and started to run faster but she caught up by the 15 lap she was ahead me and by the time I finish i was a few cantimeters away from her and we relax and sat down and talk until the bell rings today has been going well today

**3rd pov**

tris phones was buzzing and she was looking and it was a text message from...PETER and it said

P- what up babe how about you turn yourself around and look

tris turn around and was peter, but it wasn't he had nice clothes and he look like nothing was wrong with him and tris went to him and he smell like cologne and soap which was weird when you smell like metal and cigarettes and peter went closer to tris and kiss her but it not rough it was soft, sweet, and gentle tris couldn't help it and melt to his his kiss and he let go his kiss and gave her a ring and said

peter: tris i am so very sorry and i was asshole, dick, and it was my fault that I took your v-card and with this promise ring to make me a better man to you and to my self tris had tears in her eyes and nodded and she put the ring on and peck on the cheek and hold his hand and walk to their social studies class

**DON'T KILL ME I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN BUT I WANT A DIFFERENT DIVERGENT HIGH SCHOOL STORY I WILL BREAK THEM UP AND HAVE FOURTRIS, ZEKETTIS, PETRIS, OR NOT JUST KIDDING ABOUT ZEKETRIS BUT I NOT ABOUT PETRIS BUT I WILL CAHNGE IT TO FOURTRIS LOVE YA PANSYCAKE BE DIVERGENT**


	3. AN

I will not be able to uodated i have chruch but i will be able to update tomorrow


	4. zeke attack peter?

**A/N IM SO SORRY I WAS BUSY BUT HERE THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATED BUT I DON'T WHEN BUT ILL TRY**

**Four pov**

Once I walk to social studies I saw tris but I saw her having her head on his head shoulder and what caught my attention was a glimming ring on her right hand. My heart shadders into millions pieces, who would want a broken boy that get beats everyday by my _FATHER_ who think Im worthless son and i always think he right no really cares about me then the bell rings

**Peter pov**

I was really feeling bad about what happen and I wanted a second a change with tris and once she said yes I was the happiest man ever then I get a text

AL: YOU BETTER BACK OFF AND JOIN ARE GANG OR ELSE TWO SPECIAL WILL BE CUT

I gulp and tris notice and I look away but she got my chin and made her look at me and she had a look of worry and gave me a peck on the lips and i deepend but she pull back I pout and she laughs and i told her that im fine and she hold back and went to class

**(tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmeeeeeeeeee sssssskiiiiiiiipp to lunch)**

**Zeke pov**

I saw something I never thought of seeing is _**PETER BEHIND TRIS AND HOLDING HER WAIST AND THEY ARE BOTH LAUGHING**_

I look at uriah he nodded and we charge at peter and I beat uriah by a hair and grab his collar of his shirt and said

me: what the hell are you doing here _peter_

tris: zeke stop I look at tris still holding peter and she struggling of uriah grip and then I got flipped by peter because my stupid ass and tris finally got off of uriah grip and ran to peter and tackle him and kiss him and she sob in peter shirt and peter whisper things to her and glare at me and she clam down and turn around and started to talk

Tris: Why zeke iI was going to tell you he gave me a promise ring and promise to not hurt me please just let me be happy i haven't been happy in awhile please just let me be happy for once

I started to felt gulity and what said was true and the baby was born she was cutting her self and one day she send a video of her talking about how she was done and i almost lost her because of everyone started to calling her slut because she got pregant but she stay storng until a few weeks a nd it started with all her being dark unhappy and I speak

me: look tris im sorry i just scared for you

tris: i forgive you guys and i know you guys i love you pansycakes and she started to laugh and peter hug behind her and she look up and had a real smile and he lean in and so she did and started to kiss i was ahppy for her then i said

me: break her i will break you he nodded still kissing her and then uriah said

uriah: hey no pda

we started to laugh and everything back to normal tris is happy then all of sudden christina comes and said

christina: look at the preggo girl found another bait peter growl and step forward and put tris behind her

Peter: back the hell off her oh and btw *WHITE GIRL VOICE* i AM THE BABY DADDY SLUT and christina stomp to her plastics and peter turn around and peck her on the cheek and tris said

Tris: i could fight myself I started training with mma yaknow

Peter: i want to so your welcome

tris: thank you my prince

I'm happy for tris she probably found the right guy but i need to knock on wood just in case if something happen but no matter what happen i will catch her if she falls

**unknown**** pov**

i see tris smiling and happy with peter and i will get her and she will be mine wheter she like it or not


	5. another an

sorry i haven't updated cause my brother took my notebook that has the story but it will coming soon since i out of school and update evryday but it probably be difficult cause i will be going to different places but i will try xoxo mtgf301456


End file.
